labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tachibana Nao
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = Aries |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016 - Present ( years) |agency = Nippon Columbia |labels = Label The Garden (former) |group = Shine Fine Movement |blog = Official Blog Tag |days = 1 Year, 9 Months, 16 Days |joined = September 15, 2017 |graduated = June 30, 2019 |joined2 = June 12, 2016 |days2 = 1 Year, 3 Months, 3 Days |group2 = SeeDream |acts = seeDream, Shine Fine Movement |left2 = September 15, 2017 |mcolor = |debutsingle = Hikari Crescendo |lastsingle = Dancing Dreamer |twitter = }}Tachibana Nao '(橘　南桜) is a singer Japanese pop singer. She was member of the third major group Shine Fine Movement. She was a member of SeeDream. She is member of the group charm*charm under Nippon Columbia. They debuted in early fall of 2019. Biography Early Life Tachibana was born on April 12, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. 2015 On November 20, Tachibana passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Kimura Saya, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Tachibana was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi. On June 12, it was announced that Tachibana would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Kimura Saya, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2017 On February 26, Tachibana and her sister Tachibana Riko appeared in the Line Live ''Sashimeshi Bito. They appeared in the mini corner of the program.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/835683991046889472 (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2017-02-25 On April 8, Tachibana had a birthday celebration live titled Seven Seeds Vol.9 "Tachibana Nao Birthday Party". On September 15, Tachibana was announced that she will debut in the the third major group Shine Fine Movement. Along with Tachibana Riko, Asahina Ruu, Tachibana Saki, and Habuka Mei. 2018 On March 30, Tachibana, Tachibana Riko, and Tachibana Saki will participate in TOKYO IDOL Haru no Tairyoku Sokutei. It will be live broadcasted on niconico Live."橘莉子・咲希・南桜の3姉妹出演！" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-03-30. On April 17, Tachibana will hold a birthday celebration live titled LTG Teiki Kouen in Zest～Tachibana Nao Birthday Party～. 2019 On April 27, Tachibana will celebrate her 17th birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.70 ~Tachibana Nao Birthday Party~. She will also celebrate her birthday with a birthday event titled Tachibana Nao Birthday Party Zenshousen! before the concert. On May 25, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement, the group Tachibana is part of, would disband on June 30.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1132527906284900353 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-25. From June 6 to June 7, Tachibana will participate in the 6th Hideki Sonoda engeki-sai impromptu show OvOb Impro Live, along with her sisters Tachibana Riko and Tachibana Saki.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1127217904489943040 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-11. From June 18 to June 25, Tachibana starred in the you-keys stage play Goshiki Rocket Pencil, in the A and B cast.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1126348607676866560 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-08. On June 30 it was announced during the Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~, that Tachibana would be a member in the Nippon Columbia idol group charm*charm, along with her two sisters Tachibana Riko and Tachibana Saki. They started activities in the fall of 2019. On July 19, it was announced that Tachibana participated in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL's gravure event, TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL, along with Tachibana Riko and Tachibana Saki.https://twitter.com/nao_charm/status/1152152123112480768 (in Japanese). Tachibana Nao Twitter. 2019-07-19. Personal Life Family= Tachibana Riko and Tachibana Saki are her older sisters. She has a pet dog named Angel. |-|Eduaction= As of April 2018 she is in her first year of high school. When Tachibana joined Label The Garden she was in her second year of middle school. |-|Friendships= * '''Fuji Aine: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Fuji Aine. Other * Naonettei. (なおねってい。): is the friendship pairing between Tachibana and Fuji Aine. |-|Name Meaning= Tachibana's given name, "Nao", means South (南; na) combined with cherry blossom (桜; o). Profile Stats= * Name: Tachibana Nao (橘　南桜) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 160cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2017.09.15 Shine Fine Movement member *2019.06.30 Grauated *'charm*charm Color:' Purple (2019-) * Hikari Color: Purple (2017-2019) * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016-2017) ** Shine Fine Movement (2017-2019) * Other Groups: ** charm charm (2019-) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: grilled meat, tomato. * Hobbies: running, watching Kamen Rider, candy making, making things. * Special Skill: one gag. * Learning Language: English * Favorite Subjects: Home economics. * Favorite Animal: Wolves. Publications Magazine Featured on the Cover * 2018.08.02 Young Jump 2018 No.35 Magazine Appearances * 2018.10.10 MARQUEE Vol.129 Works Stage * 2019 Goshiki Rocket Punch Improv * 2019 OvOb Impro Live Trivia * She would love to go to Hawaii. * She doesn't know how to swim. * She has participated in kendo and idol activities before her older sister Tachibana Riko has thus making her the senior of the two. See Also * Gallery:Tachibana Nao * List:Tachibana Nao Discography Featured in * List:Tachibana Nao Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Cheerz Category:2002 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Aries Category:April Births Category:People from Tokyo Category:SeeDream Category:2016 Additions Category:Tachibana Nao Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:Shine Fine Movement Category:Purple Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members who performed overseas Category:2019 Departures Category:Charm*charm